Demi-god Legend
by legend fanatic
Summary: What if the Republic was not in the future instead its on a different land in the present? Percy finds Day and June and they find out they are Demi-gods. POV. Percy Annebeth Nico Day June
1. Ch1 Percy

**Percy Jackson**

Of course, I just helped save the world and now I'm forced to go scout out the area. I couldn't be put on border patrol. Oh I shouldn't complain, lots of Demi-gods didn't even make it out of the Gaea battle alive, I'm one of those lucky few. But come on. Put the son of Poseidon scouting land, not fighting. Annebeth got to stay back so did Piper, Jason, and Nico. And as for Leo, we still have no idea if he's alive or not. Nico insists he's dead but says his death feels weird, like it's not normal, how does death feel normally anyway. Nico says death is death but I believe something is going to happen guess we just have to wait and see. We have bigger problems anyway. Like the fact that we have another Demi-god of Poseidon, who says she's from a land that was divided into two. The Republic and the Colonies. Then a new leader Anden helped reunite the two countries. She had a brother, three actually, but she believes they are dead. As soon as she arrived at our camp she was claimed. So now they, Chiron, sent me to this Republic to look for more Demi-gods since the lands were closed off for years and hundreds of Demi-gods could have died because they had no safe haven to go to. That's why they sent me. To see if I could find anyone who needed camp half-blood. "Day! What are you doing?!" As I here this I turn the corner to find two Demi-gods my age over a solder. "June, he startled me! Anden should really tell his guards to be more careful when they try to come get me for a meeting. He knows how easily startled I get now that my memories back." This boy, Day as I gather, looks a lot like Jason Grace and Will Solace. Sons of Jupiter (Zeus if your Greek), and Apollo (Apollo if your Roman). Although his blue eyes look uncannily like mine. Really, really sea blue green. "But now what are we going to do? You were supposed to be at that meeting an hour ago! Now we have to wait for him to wake up!" This girl, June, is most definitely a demi-god. But I have no idea who her godly parent is. "June. These guards love to see if they can sneak up on me. It's a game they love to play but never win. It's their fault really." I see mischief in this boys eyes. It's a soft but come at me at your own risk look. I can tell these two love each other but something from the past keeps holding them back. "Love is a risky thing. But it always prevails." I remember my dad saying a couple of days ago in a dream I had. It had taken me off guard because my dad's the sea god not the love god, cupid Jason met him once and I hope never to. Sappy stuff like that just didn't come without a reason and sometimes even when there is a reason. Now I know why. "Let's just go. He will wake up with or witho…" June starts but Day interrupts. "There's someone here." He looks around but doesn't see me. I love Mist! "Are you sure Daniel." He nods once and I **almost** feel sorry for him. I really can't embarrass him in front of his girlfriend. I know how bad that feels. Especially since my girlfriend is way smarter then me. (If you tell her I said that I'll send Mrs. O'Leary on you.) I let go of the Mist that is hiding me, and I hear a soft gasp. "Who are you?" Day says as he steps in front of June and she steps right next to him as if saying I can and will take care of myself. Definitely not Aphrodite daughter although she is pretty. "I am Percy Jackson and you might want to come with me if you value not being eaten by hungry monsters."


	2. Ch2 Day (Daniel)

**Day (Daniel Wing)**

Okay I admit maybe knocking out Andens guard was a bit farfetched, but he snuck up on me! And it's not the first time it has happened. But that was low and mild compared to what this Percy guy just did and said. First he appears out of completely nowhere then he says if we don't go with him we will be eaten! By monsters! "I know what you may be thinking. I was once in the same position you are in but look… wait is that a phone! You have to turn that off now as in immediately!" This guy is seriously waked up. He picks up his walkie-talkie and says "Jason I found two Demi-gods…No I don't know. One, the guy Day, looks Apollo, Zeus, or Poseidon… Ya or he could be Roman… Okay and the second, a girl June, I really have no idea. Uh, Jason hurry up!" I look to were this Percy is looking and see a person. As I look higher up I notice this guy only has one eye. He's a Cyclops. Percy pulls out a pen and shouts "see what I mean!" Then he takes off the cap and discards it as the pen grows to a sword. "Percy, you okay ma…" A person says running up. I'm guessing this is Jason. "Oh, what have we here Perseus Jackson Poseidon's retched offspring and Jason Grace son of Zeus." The two guys with swords out look at each other and grin the same mischievous grin I do. Then Jason says "Actually it Jupiter." And with that they charge side by side into battle. They must've been fighting together a long time because they knew each other's moves perfectly. Then Percy did something that completely blew my mind. He was controlling the water! And Jason controlled the wind! Now everything everyone had been saying made scene. Sort of. The Cyclops wasn't joking when he said sons of Poseidon and Zeus (Jupiter whatever). And that meant me and June were half god to. Suddenly the guy shrunk down to normal, two eyes and everything. And suddenly I recognized this person. Razor, former patriot leader. "Don't think this is over Day, June. I'm coming for both of you and your glorious Elector Anden Stavropoulos." That is the last thing I heard before a pain shot through my head and I got lost in the darkness.

I get lost in a nightmare. My mothers death, John's death. Thing that I know havent happend but haunt me anyway like June dting while I am helpless to do anything about it, Eden contracting the plage again and not surviving, and suprisingly enough Anden dying. If Anden dies the entire Republic falls under complete disaster. Then I sit upright abruptly. "Ow! Dude be careful!" As I awake I slowly beginn to remember what just happend. "Were am I." I get a clearer view of were I am. "Your at camp Half Blood in the infermerie. Im Im Will Solice head Apollo cabin leader. Nice to meet you!" I see June lying on the bed beside me and she starts to stir. "Is she okay?" Will follows my gaze over to June. "Ya your girl friend will be fine." As she sits up I hear her faintly say my name. She comes over and sits next to me, tears in her eyes. "More nightmares. Me to, This time I relived my brother and moms death. And watched helpless as you, Edn, and Andenn died." She stares up at me the tears finaly streaming down her eyes. "Anden?" I nod. " This is all my fault Danial! If I hadent turned you in your mom and brother would still be alive and..." I cut her off. "You had the same nightmares dident you? Dont blame yourself June it was Thomas and Commander Jammenson. You thought I had killed Metais its not your fault!" Thats the last thing said befor my old friends Annebeth and Piper arrive.


End file.
